figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloggers
Cloggers & Burger is the seventh episode of season five of Figure It Out. It first aired on June 19, 2012. Contestants *Lauren & Kaylee Thomas *Donovan Duggins, age 13 Panelists *Cymphonique Miller *Christopher O'Neal *Max Schneider *Jade Ramsey Game play 'Lauren & Kaylee' Lauren and Kaylee's talent is "clog to music on dance team". "To" and "on" are the only words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: $250 PS Aeropostale gift certificate Clue: clogs Jeff explains the word of honor to the panelists and contestants and tells the latter about the grand prize. The round begins with Cymphonique and moves to Max, who gets the word dance. The clue comes during his turn and he gets the word clog and the round ends. Lauren and Kaylee win the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: unknown since the panelists figured it out Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *They are champions *It's a physical activity *They dance Secret Slime Action: leaning back Clue: music sheets Jeff talks about the secret slime action. The round begins and Jade gets slimed for secret slime action, so Janet, the audience member, wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. Max gets the word music just before the clue comes. Cymphonique gets the final word, team, before the round ends. Lauren and Kaylee talk about how they got into clogging (when Kaylee was five and Lauren was three) and demonstrate their talent. 'Donovan' Donovan's talent is "won contest with lava burger sauce". The only word on the It Board is "with". 'Round One' Prize: $400 Skechers gift certificate Clue: burger buns The clue comes during Cymphonique's turn and she gets the word burger, which was the word of honor, so Donovan gets slimed. Cymphonique also gets the word sauce. Jade gets the word win before the round ends. Donovan wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Triple Eight skateboard, helmet, and arm and wrist guards Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not a bodybuilder *Not a collector *Didn't invent pickles Secret Slime Action: sitting next to Max Clue: clipboard with entry paper Jeff talks about the secret slime action. The round begins with Jade, but she and Chris are slimed for the secret slime action and Onica, the audience member, wins a Figure It out track jacket. The clue comes during Jade's turn and, on her turn, Cymphonique gets the word contest. The round ends and Donovan wins the prize. 'Round Three' Prize: unknown since the panelists figured it out Recap Board *He's a winner *He's not a ninja turtle Clue: Julia draws a volcano and lava The round begins with Chris and the clue comes during Cymphonique’s turn. The panelists then figure it out. After Donovan got cleaned up, they talk about how Donovan got the idea for the sauce before they enjoy some burgers with the sauce. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five